


You Could Be Happy

by insufferableprick



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferableprick/pseuds/insufferableprick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Suicide.</p>
<p>Inspired by the song You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol, kind of.</p>
<p>John breaks up with Dave, leading him into a depression and eventual suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be Happy

Your name is Dave Strider, and after dating John Egbert for a good 6 years, he broke up with you. You have spent every day since then in your bed room, hardly ever leaving your bed.

“ _It’s just not working, Dave,_ ” his voice repeats in your head. Your brain has been on a cycle since that day, replaying all that he said. “ _I love you, yes, but... After putting a lot of thought into it, I don’t think I am actually_ in _love with you._ ” You stared at the wall, and you remember the whole event clearly. It was 2 weeks ago. You remember like it was yesterday.

You sat in John’s room. You were sitting across from each other on top of his bed, his hands in yours. He looked into your eyes and smiled slightly, but it looked pained. Forced. He dropped the bomb on you, and you draw your hands back immediately, looking more like a kicked puppy than who you really are. You snatch up your shades, putting them on quickly so he doesn’t see the tears that are forming in your eyes. You shake your head.

“John, you’re joking right? Tell me you’re just kidding. This is just a joke,” You beg and plead, the tears spilling over your eyes. You loved him so much, you wanted this to last. He just looks away, tucking his hands into his lap and sighing. That was enough. “John, I loved you so much.” You whisper. He nods.

“I know dave. I know.” He mumbles. You are on your feet, throwing your jacket on and he’s begging you to stay. “Dave! Dave, don’t go. Are you okay? Please don’t go!” He is pleading, following you down his hall way and down the staircase.

“No, John. Stop. I’m fine,” You say, slamming the door behind you.

It’s been 2 weeks since you have talked to anyone.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:19 --

EB: dave!  
EB: dave please answer me.  
EB: im sorry.  
EB: dave?  
EB: i dont know what else to say.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:45 --

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:46 --

EB: i miss you.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:47 --

 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:20 --

TT: Dave.  
TT: John’s been trying to contact you, but we’re all very worried right now.  
TT: You haven’t been responding to any messages for quite a long time now.  
TT: Are you okay?  
TT: Please get back to me soon.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:30 --

 

\-- GardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:06 --

GG: dave! :(  
GG: why wont you talk to any of us???  
GG: john is really worried about you!  
GG: dave?  
GG: please get back to us!!!

\-- GardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:33 --

The messages continued in the same manner, everyone wanting to check up on you. You just didn’t really want to talk. You didn’t even want to move.

Your phone rang and you let it go to voice mail. You got yourself to listen to it after the sound went off.

“Dave!” You choked on oxygen as you heard his voice in your ear again. “I’m coming over, we really need to talk.” There was a girl’s laugh in the background and a quiet hushing. “I haven’t seen you in so long. I’ll be there in 20 minutes. I hope you’re okay. I miss you, Dave.”

The line clicked. That was it. John was coming over. The girl in the background? I bet it was his new girlfriend. Yeah, you figured that’s what this was all about. Considering Vriska Serket always found her way to manipulate people into thinking what she wanted them to. You wiped away tears with the shirt you hadn’t changed in days.

You gave yourself enough willpower to get out of bed. You wanted to sleep tonight, for once. You rack your brain to remember how to walk. It’s been days since you’ve gotten up. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. You grabbed the pill bottle you left on your dresser and dumped the pills into your hand. You stared down at them, before you put them back on the dresser. You grabbed a piece of paper quickly but weakly scribbled onto it.

_hey  
i guess i cant take my own thoughts anymore  
dug myself a rut_

_i need out of this  
thanks for being my best bro and more  
i still love you  
please dont blame yourself  
stay happy  
you know just stay yourself  
\- dave_

You put it on the dresser and swallowed 3 sleeping pills. You grabbed the bottle next to it, not even caring and dumped 5 of them into your hand. You swallowed those too. You grabbed the Percocet bottle that was on the lower shelf of the dresser and took a few of those too. You felt the medicine soup brewing in your stomach and you crawled back into bed, curling up under the blankets. You closed your eyes, the thoughts of when you and John were still happy and together, flooding your brain.


End file.
